The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic
by Imagigirl20
Summary: After the disaster in the Mystery Shack basement that left Gravity Falls in shambles, Lil Gideon Gleeful escapes from prison seeking revenge on the Pines family. And after an accident that brings a new arrival into town, that may be exactly what he gets...
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic

by

Imagigirl20

It was a bright and sunny day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The townsfolk was rebuilding since Uncle Ford's arrival had suspended Gravity Falls in the air. In the Mystery Shack, Dipper was down in the basement playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons with Great Uncle Ford while upstairs, Mabel was outside playing with Waddles, her pet pig. Wendy and Soos were helping to rebuild the Mystery Shack (which means, of course, Stan wasn't). Inside the Gravity Falls prison, Lil Gideon Gleeful snickered. "They ain't got no idea", he said to himself. "They got no idea I'm comin' back to town…and I will have my revenge on the Pines twins and their no-good Great Uncle Stanford!" The impact of the whole town being suspended in the air had shaken loose a few bars of his cell when the jail was once again on the ground. Gideon had been waiting for just the right moment to escape. With Sheriff Blubbs out helping to rebuild the town, now seemed like the perfect time. With an evil grin on his face, Gideon slipped through the crooked bars and planted his tiny feet on the window's ledge. Suddenly, his foot slipped and he plummeted. Fortunately for him, his cell was only a few feet above the ground and didn't fall very far. Nevertheless, he complained about his landing. Just then, thunder rolled. The sky opened up, and it started pouring rain. "Grrrr", Gideon said as he ran for cover. On the road just outside of the town, a girl in a green car drove towards Gravity Falls. She sighed as it started to rain. "Oh, come on", she said. "Not now." As she was about to pass the welcome sign, she gasped. A little girl, it seemed, had stumbled into the road. She screamed as the car approached her. The older girl slammed on breaks and swerved, crashing her car into the sign.

Lil Gideon gasped at the car that had almost hit him. "Oh, my", he said, and ran over to the wrecked car. The driver inside pulled her head out of the airbag and opened her car door. She coughed and stumbled out, groaning from the pain. Her vision swam before her as Gideon approached her. "Are you alright?" he said. "Who are you?" Before she could answer, the girl landed face down in the grass, out cold. Gideon, being the little snoop that he was, reached into the car and pulled out the girl's purse. He gasped as he saw her driver's license, and smiled. "Oh, this is absolutely delicious." He cackled as lightning flashed in the sky and it continued to rain. The name of the driver was Amanda Pines.

 **So I figured I'd just make something up off the top of my head. I know, it's kind of short, but this is all I have for now. Tell me what you think. Maybe I'll continue, or maybe I'll scrap this story and come up with another.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic

by

Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys! Here I am, back with another chapter because of the great feedback I have already received. Thank you so much to my readers! I hope you like the rest of this story! And if you don't, feel free to make suggestions. Enjoy! :)**

Gideon snuck into town and went to his dad's car dealership. "Daddy!" he called. "Bring the car!" "Gideon!" said Mr. Gleeful. "Ain't you supposed to be in-" "Shut up, and do as I say! Bring the car!" "Well, okay, son." They both climbed into his red truck and drove out to the car crash. "Oh, my goodness! Son, what happened?!" "Never mind that, Daddy", said Gideon. "Just get her in the truck." "Are we taking her to a hospital, I hope?" "Daddy! Do as I say!" "Alright, Gideon." Mr. Gleeful carefully picked up the unconscious girl and placed her in the truck. They drove back into town.

Dipper and Ford, though it seemed impossible, were getting bored with their game of Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. "Great Uncle Ford", said Dipper, "don't you think we've been down here for a little too long playing this game?" "Yes, I think you're right, Dipper", said Ford. "I should probably get back to my research." "Or, we could go out into the woods and look for more anomalies." "My boy, I like your thinking! Let's go!" So they set off into the woods with flashlights, for though it had now stopped raining, night had fallen on Gravity Falls.

Mabel sat in the den watching TV with Waddles. She sighed. "I'm so bored", she said to herself. "I wonder what Dipper's up to? He's been down in that basement for a long time." She turned to her Great Uncle Stan, who was in his lounge chair beside her in his underwear. "Hey, Grunkle Stan, do you know what Uncle Ford is up to?" "Ah, who knows, kid?" said the old man. "He's probably playing that stupid, nerdy fantasy game with your brother." "Oh." Mabel turned back to the TV. "Why doesn't Dipper ever wanna hang out with me anymore?" she thought. She put Waddles down and got up. "Where are you going, kid?" said Grunkle Stan. "Um, I'm just gonna see what they're up to", said Mabel, and headed towards the vending machine. She knocked on the secret door. "Dipper?" she called. "Grunkle Ford? Uh, what are you guys up to down there?" She put her ear to the door, but she heard nothing. "Are they even down there?" She cautiously opened the door and walked down the stairs. Papers were scattered everywhere from their game, but there was no sign of either one of the twins. Suddenly, she spotted a note taped to the wall:

 **Great Uncle Ford and I decided to go hunting for anomalies. Who knows? We might even start a new journal. If we're late for dinner, start without us. We'll be back whenever.**

 **-Dipper**

Mabel sighed and put the note down. "I can't believe Dipper didn't ask me to tag along", she said, and started back up the stairs. "So much for Mystery Twins." She shut the door.

Dipper and Ford ran through the woods. They were being chased by the Gremoblin that Dipper had caught earlier that summer. "Man", Dipper said in between breaths, "that thing _really_ holds a grudge!" "I'm surprised we're able to outrun it", said Ford. "Those things are usually very fast." Finally, they stumbled onto the road, panting and gasping for breath. "Whew!" said Dipper. "I think we-" He gasped. "Great Uncle Ford!" "What is it, Dipper?" He turned to see what the young boy was looking at. "What on Earth-?" There was a green car plowed into the Gravity Falls sign. Quickly, the two rushed over. "Huh?" Dipper examined the inside. "It's empty!" "Well, clearly, someone was here", said Ford. "This car didn't crash itself." Dipper noticed tire tracks on the road. "Whoever was driving this car must have swerved to avoid something", he said, "and crashed into the sign." "Maybe someone found them and took them into town", said Ford. "I think we should call the sheriff", said Dipper. "Good idea", said Ford. "Come on." They headed back to the Mystery Shack.

Amanda Pines opened her eyes and groaned. A boy with a large poof of white hair and an unnerving smile stared down at her. "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake", he said, which made her even more uneasy. "A tall, chubby man in a red shirt suddenly appeared beside her. "Can I get you anything, dear?" he said. "Water, perhaps?" "Daddy!" Gideon yelled, making Amanda's head rattle. "Leave us!" "Alright, boy." Mr. Gleeful left the room. Gideon turned back to the girl, that same twisted smile on his face. "Where am I?" said Amanda, looking around. "And who are you?" "My name is not important", said Gideon, "but yours is, Ms. Amanda **Pines.** " "Yeah, that's my name. So what?" "I'll tell you, so what!" Amanda winced as he screamed in her face. "You're related to the Pines Twins, which makes you the perfect piece for my revenge." "Dipper and Mabel? My brother and sister? What did they do to you?" "THEY HUMILIATED ME!" Amanda hit her head on the bed rest as she jumped back, making her head swim with pain even more. "Okay, do you _have_ to keep yelling?" "YES, I DO!" "Okay, then, thanks for telling me." She covered her ears with a pillow. "The Pines twins made me look like a fool in front of everyone, even had me arrested. Little ol' me, a LITTLE BOY! THEY HAVE TO PAY!" "Wait a minute", said Amanda. "What were you doing in the middle of the road in the pouring rain, anyway?" She suddenly noticed the orange jumpsuit he was wearing. "You escaped from prison, didn't you?" "Of course I did! And I ain't NEVER goin' back!" "Oh, we'll see about that." Amanda reached for her cell phone in her shorts pocket, but it wasn't there. "Oh, I'm sorry-were you looking for this?" With an evil grin on his face, Gideon held it up. "Hey!" Amanda reached for it. "Give me that-" A wave of dizziness overcame her, and she fell back into the pillows. "I really must insist that you get some rest, Ms. Pines", said Gideon. "Y'all are gonna be here for a while." Amanda groaned and tried to sit up, but she was still too dizzy. Sparks flew in front of her vision as she tried to stay awake. "Sweet dreams, Ms. Pines", he said, and snickered. Amanda was enveloped in darkness as Gideon turned off the overhead light and she lost consciousness.

 **So, here's Chapter 2! Keep in mind that I am making this up off the top of my head, so I'm sorry if my characterization isn't very good. Also, I've realized that I forgot the disclaimer, so I don't own Gravity Falls. The same thing goes for my last chapter. That's all for now, guys! Enjoy! I'll try to be back soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic

By

Imagigirl20

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

The next morning, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were at the scene of the car crash to investigate. "Yep", said the sheriff, "definitely a car crash." Dipper and Ford sighed. "Oh, my", said the deputy. "I hope no one got hurt or nothin'." Sheriff Blubs chuckled. "That's just like you to be concerned for the safety of others", he said, patting him on the back. Ford cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, a crime has been committed", he said. "Obviously, the driver swerved out of the way of something." "Or someone", said Dipper. "Check _this_ out." He pointed to a pair of little muddy footprints in the grass. "And look at these tire tracks. They don't match the car." "Someone else must have been here", said Ford. "But who? And where is the driver now, if they're not here?" "I think you should search the vehicle", said Dipper. "That driver could be seriously hurt from the crash, and we need to find out who they are so we can help them." "Son, leave the detective work to us", said Sheriff Blubs. "Although, that does sound like a pretty good idea."

As the two police officers inspected the inside of the car, Ford pulled Dipper aside. "Dipper, I don't think we can count on these two finding a result any time soon", he said. "I hate to say it, but you're right", said Dipper. "Let's head back to the house", said Ford. "I have some tools down in the basement that may help us identify this mysterious driver." Dipper nodded and followed Ford back into the town. Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel was watching TV upside down while Grunkle Stan was taking a nap. Her eyes lit up when Dipper and Ford burst through the door. "Dipper!" she exclaimed. "Thank goodness! I've been so bored, you wanna hang out?" The two disappeared into the basement, not even acknowledging her presence. "Huh?" Mabel got up and went over to the door. She could hear her brother and Ford talking about something. "Hmmm." Mabel descended the stairs as they continued. "Guys?" she called. "What's going on?"

She came across her brother and Ford by the control panel, their backs turned to her. "…and you see, if you just punch in the code here", Ford was saying, "we can scan the DNA from the car." "That's brilliant!" said Dipper. "What is?" said Mabel, but they didn't hear her. She groaned and tapped her brother, who yelled. "Mabel!" he said. "You scared me! When did you get down here?" "Someone care to tell me what's going on?" said Mabel, clearly confused. A square box in Ford's hand beeped three times. "No time for explanations", said Ford. "It's ready." "Oh, good!" said Dipper. "Now, how are we gonna get a sample of the driver's DNA?" "When the police weren't looking, I lifted this from the vehicle", said Ford. He pulled out a denim purse. "I'm pretty sure that stealing that from a crime scene is illegal", said Dipper. "Why does Great Uncle Ford have a purse?" said Mabel. Ford hit a button on the box, and a green light shot out of it, scanning the purse. After a few seconds, the box beeped three times again. "DNA MATCH", said a robotic voice. "Awesome!" said Dipper. "In just a few more minutes", said Ford, "we'll know exactly who was driving that car." "Hey!" Mabel exclaimed. "What the heck is going on here?!"

Dipper suddenly seemed to realize how cold he was being towards his twin sister. "Sorry, Mabel", he said. "To make a long story short, Ford and I found a car crashed into the Gravity Falls sign, and the driver is gone. So now we're trying to find out where they are in case they need help." "Someone crashed a car into the Gravity Falls sign?" said Mabel. "Why?" "We believe it was to avoid something in the road", said Ford. "We also found small footprints in the grass beside the vehicle." Suddenly, the box started beeping rapidly. "What's going on?" said Dipper. "The scanner is picking up more than one sample", said Ford. "The first reading is from someone named…Gideon Gleeful."

Amanda Pines woke up that morning with a pounding headache. She was still in a lot of pain from the injury in her side, but at least the dizziness had subsided…for now. She carefully and quietly got out of bed, locked the bedroom door and walked over to the window. "I don't know what that little creep thinks he's gonna do with me", she said to herself, "but I'm not sticking around waiting for it to happen." Amanda pushed up the window, wincing at the stabbing pain she felt in her side when she did. Checking to make sure no one was watching her, she slipped one foot out onto the ground and pulled herself out, being careful not to injure herself even further. She slowly backed away a good few feet from the house, and then turned around and took off in a run. Gideon Gleeful smiled from the other side of the door. "Once I tell the Pines that I've got their sister", he said, "they'll have no choice but to give me the journals if they ever want to see her again." He snickered and knocked on the door. "Oh, Ms. Pines", he sing-songed. "I'd like to chat with you about the circumstances of your release." He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "What in tarnation-"He jiggled the doorknob, but the door still wouldn't open. Gideon growled. "Daddy!" he screamed. "Come open this door!" Mr. Gleeful rammed into it until it opened. Gideon ran inside to find his prisoner gone. "No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled. "She's gone!" He growled and slammed his fist down on the bedside table. "Get her back!" he commanded his father. "She's the biggest step in my revenge plan!" "Oh, you know I'd love to, Sugar Pie", said Bud, "but I've got to get over to the dealership. Those cars ain't gonna sell themselves, you know." Gideon screamed and ripped a pillow in half. "You're useless to me!" he said. "Fine! I'll get her back myself!" He pushed past his father and went outside into the woods.

"WHAT?!" Dipper and Mabel said simultaneously. "You know this person?" said Ford. " _Know_ him?!" said Mabel. "We can't stand that little jerk!" said Dipper. "He's always trying to destroy our family; at least, he was, until we put him in prison." "How did he get out?" said Mabel. "It must have been during the gravitational fluxes", said Dipper. "The resulting crash must have allowed him to escape. I wonder if he has anything to do with the driver's disappearance." The box beeped again. Ford looked down at the screen and his eyes went wide. "So, this Gideon Gleeful is out to get our family?" Dipper and Mabel nodded. "Well, children, I'm afraid that-"There was a knock on the door upstairs. "Ooh, company!" said Mabel. "I'll get it!" "No, Mabel, wait!" Before Dipper could stop her, Mabel ran up the stairs and opened the door. Dipper heard his sister scream. "MABEL!" He ran upstairs immediately, Ford hot on his heels. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. "A-Amanda?" The twins' older sister was leaning on the door frame for support and she seemed to be struggling to breathe. There was a deep gash on her forehead. "Dipper." He turned to see Ford holding up his box with Amanda's name on it. "The other DNA sample was from her." Dipper gasped. "H-help me", Amanda breathed. With a groan, she fell by Mabel's feet. The twins gasped. "GRUNKLE STAN!" they called.

In the forest, Gideon Gleeful knelt down by a bunch of lit candles in a circle around him and recited a special chant. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and the world around him turned gray. A triangular figure with arms, legs, a top hat and one large eye appeared in front of him. "I need your help", said Gideon. "What would you say to eliminating the Pines family once and for all?" "I'd say you've got yourself a deal, kid", said Bill Cipher, and laughed.

 **Yeah, I didn't like the chapter I originally wrote, so I replaced it…and now I'm replacing it again because that first replacement didn't work and because I think this is better. But hey, that's just my opinion. Tell me what you think! Also, I apologize for my long absence; I've been really busy with work and such. Next chapter will be up just as soon as I can figure out what to write. Until then, see you next time!** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic

by

Imagigirl20

 **Well, I haven't really come up with anything else for this story, so I guess I'll just wing it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

"Stanley!" Ford called. "Get down here, now!" Grunkle Stan came down the stairs rubbing his eyes, mumbling something about Ford telling him what to do. "Alright, what's going-HUH?!" He saw the unconscious girl by the door and ran down the rest of the stairs. "Kids, what's going on? Who is that?" "She's your other niece, Grunkle Stan", said Mabel. "Our sister, Amanda-and she needs help." Grunkle Stan quickly rushed to her aid. "Start talking, kids", he said as he and Ford picked her up. "What happened?" Dipper took a deep breath and began to explain rapidly: "Great Uncle Ford and I were in the woods hunting for anomalies last night when we were chased by a Gremloblin and we found a crashed car in the town sign with no driver and we went to investigate with the police this morning because the driver was missing and the police couldn't do anything so Ford suggested we come back here so he could use his DNA scanner to figure out who the driver was and we discovered that Lil Gideon escaped from prison and he was at the scene of the crime with the driver and then just before the driver's identity was revealed Amanda showed up here and then Ford revealed that the DNA matched hers so she's the driver and she's hurt really really bad so help her!"

Dipper was panting, he was so out of breath, as Grunkle Stan and Ford laid Amanda out on the floor in the TV room. Ford began to examine the unconscious girl. "She has a slight concussion", he said, "and a deep gash on her forehead. She also appears to have a sprained rib, and she's lucky it's just that." "So, she'll be okay?" said Mabel. Ford nodded. "A few bandages, maybe some stitching for the gash on her head, and she'll be just fine", he said. "The physical exertion to get here must have caused her to pass out. She should come to any minute now." At that moment, Amanda stirred. "What did I tell you?" Amanda groaned. "What happened?" she said, disoriented. "Where am I?" "Amanda", said Dipper, "you're in the Mystery Shack with us, your family. How do you feel?" Amanda sat up slowly. "My head kind of hurts", she said, "but I'm okay" Suddenly, everything came back to her and she gasped. "You have to help me", she said, panicked. "I had to get away from that creepy little kid who escaped from prison." "Lil Gideon?" said Mabel. "Amanda, can you tell us exactly what happened yesterday?" said Dipper. "Sure", she said. "I was on my way to visit you two because I got Mabel's letter and I wanted to see for myself exactly what was going on. Just as I was about to get into town, it started raining. Then I saw this kid in the road, so I swerved out of the way and crashed into the sign. I got out of the car, and then I don't remember what happened after that. All I know is that when I woke up, that weird kid was staring down at me. He said something about me being the key to his revenge, so I tried to call for help, but-hey. That little twerp still has my cell phone! Why, I oughtta-" Dipper cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Anyway, I knew I couldn't stick around for that, so I escaped through the window this morning. I was lucky that I actually made it here, but I'm sure he's looking for me." "Do you remember anything else?" said Mabel. "Well, last night I thought I heard him say something about the journals being his." "What?" said Ford. "He's after my journals?" "Yeah, he thinks they hold the key to absolute power, or something", said Dipper. "He's partially right", said Ford. "My journals contain the blueprints to building the inter-dimensional portal." "Oh, man", said Dipper. "If Gideon gets those journals, there's no telling what he could with them!" "He must have wanted to use you as leverage", Grunkle Stan said to Amanda. "Well, he's not getting you without a fight! Don't worry, sweetie. Your old Grunkle Stan will protect you." "Actually", Amanda said, getting up, "that's the other reason I'm here. Dipper, Mabel, pack your bags: I'm taking you home."

Bill Cipher hovered in the air above Gideon. "So I'm assuming you've got a plan somewhere in that silver head of yours?" he said. "Of course I do, you silly demon!" said Gideon. "Somewhere beneath us, there is a creature that is crucial to my plan. I need you to retrieve it, and then find out where Amanda Pines is, and bring her to me." "Hey, if it means the destruction of the Pines family, I'd be more than happy to possess a human body again." He stuck out his hand, enveloped in blue flames, and Gideon shook. "Consider it done, kid", said Bill, and disappeared.

"Come on, Amanda, can't we talk about this?" said Grunkle Stan as Amanda came down the stairs with her twin siblings' suitcases. "There's nothing to talk about, Stan!" she said, setting them down by the door. "There's too much dangerous stuff going on in this town, and I don't want Dipper and Mabel around it. I mean, a creepy little weirdo bent on destroying this family? A secret brother that came out of an inter-dimensional portal? Gravity reversing itself? Do I really need to say more, because I _know_ there is?" Stan sighed. "You're right", he said. "This town is dangerous, but these kids can handle it. I mean, if you knew how many times-" Dipper cleared his throat. "You're not helping our case, Grunkle Stan", he said. "Amanda, we know this town is dangerous. That's what makes it so interesting." "You find putting yourselves at risk interesting?!" said Amanda. "Dipper, have you lost your mind? I thought you were smarter than that." "Well, I completely agree with you", said Ford. "This town is too dangerous for these kids. But how do you expect to leave without a car?"

Amanda let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll go call a tow truck", she said, heading upstairs. She turned back to look at her brother and sister. "Don't think this changes anything", she said to them. "As soon as my car is fixed, I'm getting you out of here." With that said, she went upstairs. Dipper sighed. "There has got to be a way to convince Amanda that we're more than capable of taking care of ourselves so we can stay in Gravity Falls." "Dipper...maybe we _should_ go home", said Mabel. "Mabel, what are you saying?" said Dipper. "All summer long, we've had these amazing adventures and you want to just give it up?" "Of course, I don't!" said Mabel. "I've loved hanging out with you and Wendy and her friends and Soos and Candy and Grenda and-" "I get it", Dipper said, cutting her off. "But when Amanda passed out on the porch earlier today...I got scared. I don't want to see that happen again, especially not to anyone else I care about."

Dipper rested a hand on her shoulder. "I guess I didn't think of it that way", he said. "I don't want to see anyone else get hurt either, Mabel. But we have to stay. Gideon is up to something big, and if we don't stop him now while we're here, he'll just keep messing up our family's lives." Mabel sighed. "Okay", she said. "Let's go talk to Amanda." Upstairs, Amanda was on the phone with a tow truck company. "Yeah, it's the green car in the Gravity Falls sign", she was saying. She failed to notice a dark, triangular shadow on the wall behind her. "Yes, I need it ready as soon as possible." She suddenly froze. "I'm sorry, HOW MUCH?" She sighed, clearly annoyed. "Okay, fine, yeah, I'll pay it. Uh-huh. Alright, I'll pick it up tomorrow." She hung up and groaned. "Having car trouble, are you?" said the voice of Bill Cipher. Amanda whirled around. "Who said that?" she said, clutching the house phone and looking around. "Show yourself!" The dream demon suddenly appeared in front of her, and she dropped the phone. "Hey, you asked for it", said Bill. "How you doing', Amanda?" "How-how do you know my name?" Bill laughed. "I'm a dream demon", he said. "I see **everything**." Amanda gulped. "What do you want?" she said. "You stay away from my family, or I'll-" "Oh, relax, girlie", said Bill. "I'm not after your brother, sister or crazy uncle...I'm after YOU." Before Amanda could react, Bill touched her forehead and she fell to the floor. "Well, that was easy", said Bill. "Now to make the switch."

Dipper and Mabel knocked on the door to the break room. "Hey, Amanda?" Dipper called. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" Silence. Mabel shrugged and the twins opened the door. Amanda was standing by the window, apparently in a frozen state. "Uh, Amanda?" Dipper tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped. "Dipper!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Ugh, why did you scare me like that?" "Sorry, Amanda", said Dipper, "but we need to talk to you." "Yeah, sure, bro, what's up?" "Listen, Amanda: Mabel and I have been talking, and we want to stay in Gravity Falls until the summer is actually over, as planned." Amanda nodded. "You know, I'm glad you brought that up. Maybe the real reason I want to leave is because I just don't know what this town is all about." "Wait, are you saying that you want to give Gravity Falls a chance?" said Mabel. Amanda smiled and nodded. "A-ha!" said Dipper. "Yes! What made you change your mind?" "You really want to waste time asking pointless questions, or do you want to show me around?" "Okay!" said Dipper. "I'll go get my backpack!" "Yay!" Mabel yelled. "Nature hike!" Amanda watched her brother and sister go to their rooms, and smirked.

"You've done well, Bill", said Gideon. "Very well, indeed." He snickered at the real Amanda Pines, bound and gagged in the underground bunker. "MMF! MMF!" She struggled furiously as Gideon watched the shape-shifting creature through Bill's torso follow Dipper and Mabel down the stairs. "The journals will soon be mine." Bill closed the connection. "So when do we off the Pines family?" "Patience, demon!" Gideon snapped. "All in good time."

 **That is the end of Chapter 4, guys! Be sure to tell me what you think, make suggestions for the story (writer's block is like a disease), and stay tuned, faithful readers! I'm going to take a short break to do some brainstorming. Also, I was an extra in two films and they're both premiering this Thursday, so I'm kind of SUPER DUPER EXCITED about that. ;) But worry not! I will be back within the next two weeks. I hope you enjoy this new chapter or the story itself so far, and I'll see you soon, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic

by

Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys! I'm back! I know, I said two weeks and it's been three. I'm sorry! I've been so busy with work and tired from work and I've just been extremely lazy overall, but here I am! Hopefully this new chapter will make up for it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

The shape-shifting creature continued to fool the Pines twins as it walked with them through the forest, pretending to be astonished by all of the different anomalies in Gravity Falls. It was only when Dipper mentioned Ford's journals that the creature was actually interested, as the mission was to obtain all three of those books.

"Of course", Dipper was saying, "now that Great Uncle Ford is back, I don't have the one I found."

" _So the author once again has his journals_ ", the creature thought. " _I can't believe I've wasted so much time out here with these brats. I need to get those journals back to Gideon and Bill_."

"Hey, Amanda, you okay?"

"Huh?" The creature snapped its head up. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, it's just that I'm kind of tired. Plus, aren't you guys hungry?"

"I could eat!" said Mabel.

"Alright", said Dipper. "Let's head back to the Mystery Shack for some lunch. Then we'll take you to meet the townsfolk."

"Sounds great!" The creature followed Dipper and Mabel back to the Mystery Shack. "Sounds perfect."

Back in the underground bunker, Gideon went over to Amanda and removed her gag.

"What do you want from me, you little freak?" she said.

"Now I see where your sister gets it from", said Gideon. "I figured that since I'm gonna destroy y'all anyway, I might as well tell you my plans."

Bill cleared his throat. Gideon sighed.

"Fine", he said. " _Our_ plans. Once that creature brings me the journals, I'll finally have all the power of Gravity Falls."

"Then, I can reassemble the portal to the Nightmare Realm", said Bill. "Ha! Who needs that dumb old rift when I can go straight to the source? Then me and my friends can have some _real_ fun in this dimension, 'cause it'll be ours! You know, you should really thank us for destroying you and your family, because living in the Nightmare Realm is so much worse than dying!" He laughed.

"How are you gonna build a portal?" said Amanda. "You're not even a real person."

"But I can _possess_ people", said Bill, "and I've literally got just the right girl for the job." With a snap of his fingers, the ropes binding Amanda fell. Before she could say or do anything, Bill flew into her body. Amanda screamed and grabbed the sides of her head.

"No!" she yelled. "Get..out!"

But it was no use. Soon, she straightened up and her eyes glowed yellow. A demonic smile appeared on her face, and she and Gideon cackled.

That night at the Mystery Shack, the creature snuck down into the basement. Ford was asleep on the couch in his room. The journals were nowhere in sight. The creature searched the lab, but they weren't there, either. Then, it came across Ford's secret room on the second floor. Lacking a key, it morphed into a snake and slid underneath the door. Changing back into Amanda, it began to search the room. At first, it found nothing...until it glanced up to the top shelf of the bookcase and smiled.

Dipper tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep.

"Psst!" he whispered. "Mabel! You awake?"

"Hmm?" Mabel rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Is it just me, or did something seem a little off about our sister earlier today?"

"Well, she _did_ have a surprisingly fast change of heart about Gravity Falls."

"And did you notice that she only seemed interested in the journals?"

"What are you saying, Dipper?"

"I'm saying that something doesn't feel right."

Just then, the twins heard a crash.

"I'm starting to agree with you, bro."

"What was that?" Dipper and Mabel got out of bed and ran downstairs to investigate.

"It came from down there", Dipper said, pointing to the vending machine. "Come on!"

He and Mabel went downstairs and searched the lab.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid", said Mabel.

Creaking noises sounded above them.

"I don't think so, Mabel."

Dipper grabbed the key to the secret room from Ford's desk and they went up there. Opening the door, they gasped. Manly Dan was reaching for the journals on the top shelf of the bookcase. He turned his head to look at the twins and growled.

"Manly Dan?" said Mabel.

"It's not Manly Dan", said Dipper. "Well, it is, but he's been possessed by Bill!"

"Guess again-" Manly Dan suddenly morphed into Amanda. "- **little brother**." She smiled at them, an evil look in her eyes.

"No way", said Dipper. "No way, no way, no way!"

"Did you miss me, Dipper?" said the creature. "I certainly did miss _you_ , miss scaring the daylights out of you, that is!" The twins were paralyzed as the creature cackled.

"You know, my original mission was to take your sister's place so I could find the journals and bring them back to Gideon and Bill, but I have a feeling that Stanford Pines would do _anything_ to get his darling niece and nephew back." She took a step towards them.

"Including giving up the journals." Dipper finally found the words to speak.

"Wh-what have you done with our _real_ sister?"

"Oh, you wanna see her again? JUST COME WITH ME." It lunged for them.

"Run, Mabel!" Dipper pushed his sister out the door and ran after her as the creature morphed back into Manly Dan and chased after them.

"The twins ran back to the elevator and went back up to the first floor.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper called.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called.

"HELP US!" they called. The creature slammed the secret vending machine door open and growled as it set its sights on the kids. Dipper and Mabel yelled and ran up the stairs. The creature morphed into a bat and flew after them. At that moment, the older set of Pines twins came running out of their rooms.

"Hey, what's goin' on out here?" said Grunkle Stan.

"What is all the racket?!" said Ford, adjusting his glasses. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Kids, it's just a bat", said Stan. "Although I'm not sure how it got in the house."

"It's not a bat!" Dipper said, dodging it. "It's a creature in Ford's underground bunker!" The creature morphed back into Amanda.

"Hello, Stanford" it said. "Long time, no see."

Ford quickly ran back to his room and grabbed his special gloves.

"Get away from those children!" he yelled. "Stanley, get them out of here!" But it was too late. The creature morphed into Manly Dan and grabbed the twins.

"Kids!" Stan cried.

"Let go of us!" Mabel demanded, struggling in its grasp.

"Put us down!" said Dipper.

"Listen up, Stanford", said the creature. "I want your journals and I want them now, otherwise it's bad news for your niece and nephew." It morphed into a pterodactyl and broke through the window, flying them high in the air. The twins screamed.

"Ford!" said Stan. "Give it what it wants!"

"Stanley, are you mad?! There's no telling what it wants with my journals, but I can assure you one thing: the outcome will NOT be pleasant!"

"That doesn't matter right now. Those kids are the only family I've got left, and I'm not gonna lose them because of you and your stupid books! Now either you give it the journals or I will!" Ford sighed.

"Very well", he said, and went to retrieve them.

"No!" said Dipper. "Grunkle Stan, stop him! This thing can't get the journals! It's working for Gideon!"

"No way, Dipper!" said Stan. "I don't care _who_ gets those journals. I am not losing you and your sister!" Ford soon returned with them in his hands.

"I have what you want", he said. "Come back down here with the children and I'll give them to you!" The creature screeched, but came back down, changing back into Manly Dan.

"Hand over the journals", it said as it shoved Dipper and Mabel back over to them. Ford threw them to it. The creature smiled.

"Thank you, Stanford", it said, "but I'm afraid this is only _half_ the delivery I need to make." Before the two brothers could do anything, it grabbed Dipper and Mabel again, morphed back into a pterodactyl and flew away with the twins' screams echoing through the night air.

"No! NO!"Stan yelled, running over to the shattered window. "KIDS!"

Dipper and Mabel struggled against the ropes binding them as Gideon admired his prize.

"Finally, I've got 'em all!" he said, laughing.

"Where's our sister?!" Dipper demanded. "What have you done with her?!"

"Oh, I think you'll find she's closer than you think."

"Huh?" The twins gasped as Amanda stepped into the light, her eyes glowing bright yellow still.

"Hello again...Pine Tree."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inside Amanda's body, Bill laughed along with Gideon as the twins continued to struggle and scream.

 **Whew! I didn't know I had that in me. All this time, I've been trying to think of the next chapter and now inspiration has finally struck! I literally just came up with this off the top of my head. I trust you're satisfied with my work so far? I won't know unless you tell me! It's so nice to be the cliffhanger instead of the cliffhangee for once (don't know if that's a word, but I just made it one in the dictionary, ha!). Rate, comment, review, anxiously await my next chapter if you're a fan of this fic! I'll be back soon! :)**

 ** **-Imagigirl20****


	6. Chapter 6

The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic

by

Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys! I'm back again with a brand new chapter for ya! Sorry I've been M.I.A. lately, but I've been so busy with work (and sleeping). Also, I haven't been able to think of anything for this story, so I guess I'll just wing it again. I am really hoping that the new episode on October 12 is NOT the series finale, because they still haven't explained what Ford was doing in the multiverse. But hey, it's like series creator Alex Hirsch tweeted: "Summer doesn't last forever." I hope you enjoy the chapter, guys! Rate, comment, review, all that jazz.**

Stan shoved Ford into the wall.

"This is all your fault!" he said. "If you hadn't started writing those stupid journals-"

"Stanley, are you really going to pin this on _me_?" said Ford. "If you hadn't sabotaged my science fair project-"

"Oh, will you come off that? That ship has sailed!"

"Exactly! You and I went our separate ways years ago!"

Stan looked down and released him.

"Look, Stanley", said Ford as he straightened his glasses, "it's time to let go of the past and settle our differences once and for all. Now the fact of the matter is, those kids need our help. They're our family. And whether we like each other or not, we have to save them."

"You're right, Stanford", said Stan.

"Besides, in the wrong hands, those journals could be used to bring massive chaos to our world", said Ford. "We have to stop Bill and this little partner of his."

"Gideon's had it out for me since we met", said Stan. "If there's a chance to take that little twerp down again, you can count me in."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Ford. "Let's go save Dipper and Mabel." He started to walk off, but then stopped as his twin brother continued to stand there.

"I never did apologize for breaking your machine, Stanford", said Stan. "And...well...I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't stand the thought of losing you." Ford smiled.

"I'm sorry for how things went all those years ago, Stanley", he said. "And thank you...for saving me." Stan smiled.

"High six?" Ford nodded.

"High six." The brothers high-fived each other.

"Now let's go save our family", said Stan. Ford nodded. With his shock gloves and Stan's baseball bat, the older Pines twins ran out the door.

Amanda Pines struggled within her own mind. She was being restrained with golden straps on a metal table floating around her dreamscape. As much as she struggled, she couldn't get free. And the worst part was, she could see everything that Bill was using her body for.

" _What is he building_?" she thought to herself as she watched her own hands assemble metal poles and bars around the bunker. Amanda gasped when she saw her twin siblings tied up on the floor.

" _Dipper_!" she called out to them. " _Mabel_!"

But they couldn't hear her. _No one_ could.

Dipper and Mabel continued to watch as their sister was used as Bill's puppet. Bill wiped the sweat from Amanda's forehead.

"You know, I kind of _like_ having a body again", he said. "Maybe after I destroy you and the rest of your family, I'll keep it for a while."

"Our sister has had nothing to do with this all summer", said Dipper. "Let her go and use me instead!"

"Sorry, Pine Tree, but you're too much of a weakling", said Bill. "Besides, your sister's stronger than she looks, see?" He lifted up a heavy metal rod with hardly any effort. "I like to think of it as getting in touch with my feminine side." Laughing, he put the pole down and went over to talk to Gideon.

"Mabel, Great Uncle Ford told me about this machine", said Dipper to his twin sister. "We can't let them build it."

"Well, what do you expect us to do, Dipper?" said Mabel. "We're not exactly in the best position to stop them, you know."

"If we could just get a message to Stan and Ford, then-ow!" Mabel elbowed Dipper as Gideon walked over.

"Comfy, y'all?" he said, snickering.

"Not particularly, no thanks to you", said Dipper.

"I wasn't talking to you", said Gideon. "I was talkin' to my sweet Mabel."

"I've said it before, creep", said Mabel. "I am not your queen, and I never _will_ be!" Gideon sighed.

"It's a shame that I have to destroy such beauty", said Gideon. "But I'm sure I'll get over it!" He walked back over to Bill.

"The machine is almost ready!" said Bill. "I can't wait for this dimension to have some _real_ fun!" He went back to work as the twins looked at each other nervously. Little did they know that the older Pines twins were right above ground.

"Alright, Ford, what's the plan?" said Stan as Ford opened the secret panel.

"We sneak in, find Amanda and the twins, grab the journals and I blast however much of that portal Bill assembled with this." He whipped out his gun.

"Sounds good to me", said Stan. "Let's do it." Ford nodded and counted down from three with his fingers. As they went down the stairs, they heard wicked laughter. Peeking around the corner, they saw Dipper and Mabel tied up on the floor.

"There are the twins", said Ford.

"And there's Amanda!" said Stan, pointing to her. "Wait: why isn't she tied up with them?" Ford gasped.

"Stanley, look out!" But it was too late. A cage fell over the two, trapping them beside Dipper and Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan!" said Mabel.

"Great Uncle Ford!" said Dipper.

"My, my! How interesting!" said Gideon, coming over to the two men. "Stanford, you never told me you had a brother!"

"Oh, that's not the half of it", said Bill. "Wait'll you hear the _real_ story."

"Amanda?" said Stan.

"What are you doing working with Bill?" said Ford. Bill cackled.

"I'm afraid she doesn't have a choice, Stanford", he said. "You see, Amanda Pines belongs to _me_ now."

"Bill's using her body just like he did mine!" said Dipper.

"Oh, boy!" said Bill. "This plan is working out even better than I thought it would! I _was_ gonna lure you here with the shapeshifter, but you came here all by yourselves! Now I can destroy you all at once! And the best part is…" He walked over to a triangular machine with a large hole in the middle. "...the machine is ready!" He threw the switch, and the portal came to life, bathing the bunker in a blue light. Everyone gasped as a swirling orange and black portal appeared before them. Dozens of growls and cackles could be heard.

"Come on in, guys!" Bill said, raising Amanda's arms above her head. "Time to party!" One by one, and then all at once, hundreds of creatures came flooding out of the portal. Dipper and Mabel squeezed their eyes shut as they flew past them and the older Pines twins and started wreaking havoc on the town.

"Yes!" said Bill, cackling. "Gravity Falls belongs to the Nightmare Realm now!"

"Hey!" Gideon called. "Ain't you forgettin' somethin'?!" Bill rolled Amanda's eyes and zapped him with his finger. Instantly, Gideon started shrinking into nothingness.

"Demon!" he yelled. "We had a deal!"

"Foolish human", said Bill. "I don't always keep my end of the bargain." Gideon yelled as he became so small he disappeared from existence. Bill turned to both sets of twins. "You guys are next", he said, and cackled as the monsters from the Nightmare Realm continued to invade Gravity Falls.

 **Here lies my main problem: Setting up a good ending, but not knowing how to actually end it. This story is coming to a close, but as of right now, I have no idea how things are gonna end, just like I have no idea whether next Monday's episode is the last one. Hopefully not, and hopefully I'll find something that pleases you guys, but if you're not completely satisfied with this chapter-heck, this whole story-please feel free to make a suggestion. I'll try to be back with an ending real soon, guys! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	7. Chapter 7

The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic

by Imagigirl20

 **Hehe. Hello.**

 **I know, I know! I said I'd try to be back with an update real soon, and it's been a really long time. I've had so much going on in my life right now, but guys, I am here! If anyone is still sticking around to read this long overdue update, that is. Anyway, I had a bit of a problem because my fanfic is a little different than what's going on in the show right now. But I have finally, FINALLY come up with something to give you all. Thank you all for being so patient, and I hope you enjoy. :-)**

 **-Imagigirl20**

Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford could do nothing but stare as creatures from the Nightmare Realm flooded into Gravity Falls. Trapped inside her own body, the younger twins' older sister was absolutely horrified at what she saw. Her poor siblings and great uncles, helpless before her. And her body was being used as a puppet by a demon. Bill's eyes within her body cast an eerie yellow glow across the room. Amanda gasped as she saw Gideon disappear out of existence, and shuddered when she heard her own voice say, "You're next."

Bill smiled down at the Pines twins, soaking in their fear.

"Now, how should I get rid of you Pines once and for all?" he said, tapping Amanda's finger to her jaw.

Pointing at Ford, he said, "I'll turn you into a backscratcher. Your brother can be disintegrated, I have no use for him. But what to do with the children?"

He turned his attention towards Dipper and Mabel.

"You know, I think I'll let my friends have some fun with you. They should be here any minute."

At that moment, two more creatures jumped out of the portal. The first had wrinkled yellow skin and was very tall with sharp teeth and pointy ears. The other looked like a giant set of dentures. "Pines family? Meet 8-Ball and Teeth."

"Hey!" said Teeth. How do you know who we are? We don't know you."

Bill sighed.

"It's me, you idiots! I'm just possessing someone right now."

"How do we know that for sure?" said 8-Ball.

Bill rolled Amanda's eyes. There was a flash of light and then suddenly Amanda was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Believe me now, knuckleheads?" Just then, Bill started changing. His usual yellow body turned a flesh-looking red.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about this part!"

"Great Uncle Ford", said Dipper, "what's going on?"

"The worst thing imaginable", said Ford. "Bill is gaining a physical form. The good news is, he won't be able to possess anyone anymore. The bad news: He's just as real as we are."

"We'd better get to higher ground", Bill said as he became crystal. "This is gonna be big. Now don't you go anywhere. I'll be back to destroy you later." He and his monster friends cackled as they flew off.

"Amanda!" Dipper called. "Amanda, wake up!"

"Come on, sis!" said Mabel. "We need you!"

The twins' hearts lifted as they saw their sister stir.

"Hmm?" Amanda awoke to find herself lying on the ground. She was finally free from that demon's grasp!

"Amanda! Thank goodness you're alright!"

She immediately got up and freed her siblings.

"Are you guys alright?" she said as they rubbed their limbs.

"We're fine", said Dipper.

Grunkle Stan cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh, don't forget about us old-timers", he said.

"We need to find the key to that cage", said Dipper. "Mabel, look over by those plans. Amanda, you start looking in the-"

CLANG! The cage walls fell one by one. Dipper and Mabel turned to see Amanda holding a screwdriver.

"What?" she said. "I was watching when they put it together."

"Okay", said Grunkle Stan. "What's the plan?"

"Great Uncle Ford, is there any way for us to defeat Bill?" said Dipper.

"I believe there was something in my journals about it", said Ford. "If we can get Bill back in the portal before he's been in our world for six hours, then we may be able to change him back. But I need to make sure the machine self-destructs at just the right time so Bill will have no way back."

"Okay", said Dipper. "You and Stan work on that. Mabel, Amanda and I will distract him to buy you guys some time. Then, we'll lure him back here."

"How much time do we have?" said Amanda.

Ford looked at his watch. "Bill started taking physical form about 15 minutes ago", he said. "That gives us roughly five hours and 45 minutes to get him back."

"What about all the other horrifying monsters?" said Mabel.

"Them, too."

Suddenly, they heard cackling and screaming.

"Whatever's happening up there, it definitely can't be good", said Amanda.

"You kids go, now!" said Ford. "They could be back any minute!" The twins nodded and ran off with their older sister. "Stanley, we're going to have to work fast. Let's hope they can distract Bill long enough for us to make some modifications."

"Just tell me what I need to do", said Stan.

Dipper, Mabel and Amanda raced out of the bunker and back into town. It was chaos. Eye bats flew around turning people into stone. Monsters ran amok, chasing teenagers and small children. Weirdness waves had turned people into living inanimate objects. Gnomes, minotaurs, snadgers and animals of all kinds ran for cover.

"Look out!" Amanda said, pulling her two siblings behind a tree as the Gravity Falls water tower, now alive, went chasing after the animals.

"This is crazy", said Dipper. "We can't fight this! Even if we do manage to distract Bill, it won't be for very long. Pretty soon, we'll end up like everyone else."

"Dipper, listen to me", said Amanda, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I was scared for your safety when I first heard of the crazy stuff you two had been through. But when Bill Cipher was using me as his puppet, I saw all of his memories. You two have defeated him before, and I know you can do it again. And I'll help you in any way I can. I promise."

Dipper nodded and hugged her.

"Let's go get that stinkin' dream demon and show him what happens when you mess with our summer!" said Mabel.

"And I'm gonna make him pay for everything he's done", said Amanda. " _No one_ threatens my family and gets away with it." At that moment, a huge head attached to a giant arm pulled the tree up by the roots.

"Hey, can I interest any of you into getting in my mouth?"it said.

"NO!" Amanda plowed into the monster, covering its eyes.

"Dipper, Mabel, go!" she said. "I'll hold it off!"

"Come on", said the monster. "You don't gotta be like this! All I want is someone to-"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Amanda punched him in the mouth.

"You think she'll be okay?" said Dipper.

From a distance, they heard Amanda shout, "Eat _this_ , freak!" followed by a howl of pain. Mabel smiled.

"She'll be fine."

 **That's all I have for now, guys! I hope this update will last you for now. I can't wait to see what happens next on the show, and I promise I'll update soon after. See you real soon! :-)**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	8. Chapter 8

The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic

by

Imagigirl20

I realize it has been a while since I have updated, and I do apologize for that. I have had the most serious case of writers' block, plus (as I'm sure you already know) the holiday season was a very busy time. On top of that, despite having gotten a flu shot on December 31, 2015, I have had a bad case of the flu since January 1. It's kept me out of work for three days! So while I do apologize for the long delay in the progress of this story, I hope you will enjoy the conclusion to my Gravity Falls fanfiction, as I'm sure we will all enjoy (and mourn) the conclusion of the show this February.

-Imagigirl20

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.

Stanford Pines was hard at work on the portal while his brother Stanley was doing everything he could to help.

"Hand me that screwdriver, Stanley", said Ford. Grunkle Stan nodded and did so.

"Hey, Ford, how much longer do you think this is gonna take?"

"Just a few more adjustments here, and...done!" Ford stepped back to admire his handiwork. "I think that's done it. Now, we just have to lure Bill and his friends back here and-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath their feet. The two brothers looked up to see Bill, now in his physical form, rising the bunker up from the ground.

"Quickly, we must hide!" said Ford, pulling Grunkle Stan behind the machine. Dipper and Mabel watched from the street as the bunker was lifted into the air and transformed into a pyramid-shaped castle.

"Oh, no!" said Dipper.

"Grunkle Stan!" said Mabel.

Amanda wiped the sweat from her forehead as the hideous creature with an arm sprouting from the side of his head dragged itself away from her.

"Yeah, you BETTER run!" she said. "Or-crawl, or...whatever it is you do! Huh?" She was shocked to see what looked like the bunker hovering in the air. Amanda quickly raced towards it, fearing for her family's lives. Soon, she saw Dipper and Mabel standing on the street, just staring at what was happening.

"Are you guys okay?" she said.

"We're fine", said Dipper. "Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford are still in there. They have to be."

"Let's just hope they got that portal fixed", said Amanda."Come on." As the bunker continued to rise, she helped her siblings into a nearby tree. Being careful not to get spotted by Bill, they climbed inside the window. Amanda climbed into the tree herself, and jumped through the open window. At first she fell, but Dipper and Mabel caught her and pulled her inside.

"Kids?" The three looked over to see Ford and Grunkle Stan hiding behind the machine.

"Great Uncle Ford!" said Dipper.

"Grunkle Stan!" said Mabel.

"Thank goodness you two are alright", said Amanda.

"Quick, get over here before you're spotted!" said Ford. Dipper and Mabel ducked behind the machine with the two.

"So what's the plan?" Amanda said after she had joined them. "Is the machine ready?"

"Yes", said Ford. "All we have to do is wait for Bill to come back in here with his friends. Then, some of us will have to distract him while I warm up the machine. After that, we just have to push them in and get out fast."

"Sounds good to me", said Mabel.

"How much time do we have left?" said Dipper. Ford looked at his watch.

"Approximately an hour."

"Man, time flies when you're trying to save the world from certain destruction", said Grunkle Stan. Suddenly, they heard Bill cackling. Amanda gasped.

"He's coming!" she whispered.

"Everyone, be quiet!" whispered Ford. Pretty soon, Bill floated in followed by 8-Ball and Teeth.

"Now, _this_ is what I call a party!" said Bill. "Just look at this castle. It's perfect!"

"Don't you think that the rest of the gang should share our fun, boss?" said 8-Ball.

"Oh, definitely, let's call 'em up!" said Teeth.

"You know what, boys?" said Bill. "You're right. Why should we have all the fun?" He started floating over to the portal. Thinking fast, Amanda looked at her family and pressed a finger to her lips. Then, she leapt out of her hiding place.

"That's enough, Bill!" she said bravely. "This is our world, and you and your friends aren't welcome here."

"Well, well", said Bill. "Look who it is, guys. Pine Tree and Shooting Star's big sis. You know, actually, I'm gonna call you PineStar. You like that? 'Cause I do." Bill snapped his fingers, and Amanda cried out as she was lifted towards him with red energy. "So where are your twin sibs anyway, PineStar?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you", said Amanda, trying to hide her growing fear.

"Unh, unh, unh", said Bill in a sing-songy voice. "You can't fool me. I know they're here somewhere."

"The only one up here is me", said Amanda.

"STOP LYING!" Bill blasted her back against the wall. She landed on the ground with a thud. Dipper could stay silent no more. He got up and growled.

"Leave my sister alone!" he said, rage fueling his voice.

"Pine Tree!" said Bill. "I was wondering when you might show up. If you're here, Shooting Star can't be far behind. Then again, I never was a fan of hide and seek." With a snap of his fingers, Bill moved the machine to the side. "Well, what do you know? Family reunion!" Mabel ran over to support her sister.

"Just let us go, Bill!" she said.

"Oh-ho, that's on my list of things that's never going to happen!" said Bill. "You Pines have been a pain in my side since the beginning. But that's gonna change. I will destroy you all, and then no one can stop me from taking over this dimension!" With a growl, Grunkle Stan charged at Bill, who rolled his eyes and zapped him with a blinding white light. When it cleared, Grunkle Stan had been turned into a wooden statue.

"No!" Dipper yelled, and attacked. But he was no match for the dream demon. Bill easily blasted him against the wall.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. She raced over to help him, but Bill zapped her sweater which came to life and began to strangle her. Bill didn't notice Ford activating the machine. Amanda watched through squinted eyes as her younger sister gasped for air and her brother struggled to get up. It was then that she heard a beep and looked up to see Ford give her a wink. Bill cackled at their futile efforts as Amanda crawled away.

"You really think you can beat me?" he said. "You're just puny, carbon-based lifeforms! What could you possibly have that can stop me?"

Amanda got up and took a deep breath, and then pushed 8-Ball and Teeth back into the portal. Bill turned around to face her.

"You!" Amanda turned and ran, but Bill picked her up in an instant. "You'll pay for that!" His concentration broken, Mabel was free from her sweater's snake-like grasp. She helped her brother to his feet and they ran after Bill, who was still focused on Amanda.

"I know I said I'd destroy you last", said Bill, "but you just became my number one priority." As his eye burned a fiery red, Dipper and Mabel snuck up behind Bill and grabbed his legs. "Wha-" They threw him back into the portal as he dropped Amanda.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. One hand clung on to the side. "If I go down, you're going with me!" He grabbed at the twins, who screamed. Amanda quickly recovered from the fall and ran to her siblings' aid.

"Dipper! Mabel! No!" She pushed them out of the way as Bill's hand closed on her. The twins watched in horror as their older sister was pulled inside.

"AMANDA!" Dipper yelled. "NO!"

"Get out while you still can!" Amanda said as the portal closed. Instantly, Grunkle Stan was freed.

"We have to go!" said Ford. "This thing is gonna blow in less than a minute!"

"Dipper, come on!" Mabel pulled at her brother, but he wouldn't budge. Grunkle Stan pulled Dipper by his arm, ignoring his cries of protest. The four of them jumped for it just as the portal exploded, causing the whole castle to explode.

Chunks of Bill's castle were strewn all over the place as the four Pines got up from the ground. With tear-stricken faces, Dipper and Mabel ran over to the remains of the portal. But they knew it was no use. Amanda was gone. Grunkle Stan and Ford comforted the twins as they cried.

Two days later

Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan and Ford sat in silence as they watched the news.

"She sacrificed herself...for us", said Dipper.

"She saved our lives", said Mabel.

"She saved our family", said Grunkle Stan.

"She saved Gravity Falls", said Ford.

"We have to save her", said Dipper. "There must be a way."

"There is", said Ford, "but it will not be pretty."

"I don't care what it is", said Dipper. "We're getting our sister back...if it's the last thing we do." Mabel nodded.

"Very well", said Ford. "Come with me." He took them down to the basement. "To get Amanda back, we'll first need to rebuild the portal."

"But what about triangle guy?" said Grunkle Stan. "He might get out again."

"Not if we defeat him in his own realm", said Ford.

"You mean, we're-"

"Yes, Dipper. To find Amanda, we'll have to survive...the Nightmare Realm. Still up for it?"

"Amanda would do the same for us", said Mabel. Dipper nodded.

"Let's do it." Ford nodded, and construction to rebuild the original portal began. Within a week, it was finished. Everyone was geared up and ready to go.

"Now remember, this is the Nightmare Realm", said Ford, "a place where even your deepest, darkest dreams come true. There's no telling what we might find, so we have to stick together, no matter what." Dipper and Mabel nodded.

"No matter what", they said. Grunkle Stan volunteered to stay behind and make sure nothing got through before they got back. Dipper took a deep breath as the portal whirred to life.

"Okay", he said. "Let's go get our sister back." And with that, the three stepped into the portal and disappeared.

 **Sigh. Honestly, I'm running out of ideas. I fear that this is my worst chapter yet. I'm not even sure anybody's reading this anymore, it's so bad. I will be moving on to (hopefully) more exciting fanfics later on this year. I suppose the last chapter will put this story out if its misery. Again, I apologize, but like I said before, my inability to find the perfect ending ruins the whole story. Thanks for taking the time to read this, my loyal viewers. I will be back with the last chapter soon.**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	9. Chapter 9

The Mystery Continues: A Gravity Falls Fanfic

by

Imagigirl20

 **Well, guys, this is it. The last chapter. Sorry if my last update sounded like a "poor, pitiful me" sob story. I still haven't found the right ending, but hey, I can't leave this story open forever. I mean, the actual series ends this coming Monday. :-( That being said, if you enjoyed this story and would like to see more of my writings, please don't hesitate to PM me what you'd like to see. Maybe you, the people reading this, can help me come up with something great. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter. :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

Bill Cipher looked down at the older Pines on the ground next to him as she woke up.

"Stupid PineStar", he said. "Who would jump through a portal to a decaying dimension just to save their dumb siblings?"

"As I seem to recall", said Amanda, getting up and brushing herself off, "I didn't exactly come willingly. You dragged me in here!"

"That's your own fault!" said Bill, turning red. "I wasn't after you, I was after the rest of your family."

"That means you _were_ after me", said Amanda, "because NO ONE threatens my family."

"Ah, can it, PineStar. Nothing you can do about it now. You're trapped here, just like me. And now that I've been gone, this place is gonna go even faster than before."

For the first time since arriving in the Nightmare Realm, Amanda took a good look around. Eye Bats swarmed the skies, swooping down and turning people to stone. The sky was a mixture of red and yellow, and there were different-sized monsters everywhere. Looking down, she saw that the ground below her was slowly being ripped apart. Amanda gasped.

"What'd I tell ya? There's no way outta here. You're gonna die, PineStar, all for nothing."

"I saved my family", said Amanda. "That's good enough for me."

Suddenly, 8-Ball and Teeth came running up to Bill.

"Boss, you're not gonna believe it!" said 8-Ball.

"It's sorta bad, but also sorta good", said Teeth.

Bill groaned. "What is it, you morons?"

"The girl's family, they're here", said 8-Ball.

"And there's a portal open!" said Teeth.

"What?!" Bill and Amanda said simultaneously.

Bill used his powers to see far ahead and sure enough, there were Ford, Dipper and Mabel, fighting off an Eye Bat attack. Bill chuckled, which turned into a laugh, which then turned into a full-blown cackle.

"Oh, this is just precious!" he raved. "They came to save you! Your family came into the Nightmare Realm to save YOU! Well, they won't be coming out again."

" _Oh, no_ ", Amanda thought. " _I have to warn them!_ "

She started running towards her siblings. Bill sighed, rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Instantly, ropes appeared around Amanda's body and she fell to the ground. Before she could cry out for help, Bill snapped his fingers again and a piece of cloth appeared over her mouth.

"Nice try, PineStar, but I don't have to be a Dream Demon to see what you're thinking. 8-Ball, Teeth, watch the girl. Make sure she stays comfy."

The two monsters laughed as Bill floated away.

" _This is perfect_ ", he thought. " _Those three will do anything to save that girl, including staying here while me and my boys go back to Gravity Falls and leave them here._ "

Dipper wiped the sweat from his forehead and heaved his backpack up onto his shoulders.

"Man", he said "I always thought the Nightmare Realm would have a chilly atmosphere, but it feels more like we're in the desert."

"That's because this dimension is dying", said Ford, "which means we only have a limited amount of time to find your sister and get out of here before this place is gone forever."

"Bill dragged her in here two days ago, and this place is huge!" said Dipper. "She could be anywhere, and we may never find her."

"Dipper, come on", said Mabel. "We can't give up now. We're gonna find Amanda and then we're all gonna go home."

"Children, get down!" Ford shouted as an Eye Bat swooped over them. Dipper and Mabel cried out and hit the floor. The Eye Bat shrieked and flew away.

"We have to move", said Ford, readying his gun. "Eye Bats don't travel individually. Why, I'm surprised that-"

A piercing shriek tore through the atmosphere. The three Pines looked up to see a swarm of Eye Bats headed right for them.

"What do we do?!" cried Mabel.

"Get behind me!" said Ford, and fired his gun at the creatures. He blasted a few out of the sky, but this only made the others more angry. They swooped down even faster, a red beam pulsing from their eyes. Ford's gun turned to stone instantly. He tossed it to the side. "RUN!"

Screaming, Dipper and Mabel sprinted as fast as they could. Suddenly, Dipper spotted a cave to their right.

"Great Uncle Ford, look!"

"Quick! Inside!"

The twins dove into the hole, Ford right behind them. The Eye Bats, unwilling to follow them into the cave, let out another piercing shriek and then flew off.

"That was close", said Mabel.

In the distance, they heard someone laugh.

"It certainly was!"

Dipper gasped and jumped up.

"Show yourself!"

Bill Cipher soon emerged from the shadows.

"Cipher", Ford said.

"What have you done with our sister?!" said Mabel.

"Where's Amanda?!" said Dipper.

"Sheesh!" said Bill. "Relax, she's fine. Just a little "tied up" right now." He cackled.

Dipper growled and charged at him.

"Unh-unh-unh, Pine Tree", said Bill, and snapped his fingers. A ghostly image of a bound and gagged Amanda suddenly appeared before them. Standing over her, licking their chops, were 8-Ball and Teeth. Dipper gasped.

"That's right. If you want your big sis to stay alive, you guys are gonna do exactly what I say."

"What do you want, Bill?" said Dipper.

"I think it's pretty obvious, kid", said Bill. "I don't wanna die in this dimension! Or ANY dimension! So here's how this is gonna go: You give me access to your portal back to Gravity Falls, Stanford Pines. Then, you and your nieces and nephew are gonna stay here while this place goes."

"That's ridiculous!" said Ford. "I will NEVER let you back into the real world!"

"Fine, I guess you _don't_ care about your precious niece." The ghostly image changed. 8-Ball and Teeth were now roasting Amanda over an open fire.

"No!" Dipper cried out. "Alright! You win. We'll stay."

"It's nice to know at least _one_ of you has some brains left", said Bill. He snapped his fingers and the ghostly image disappeared. "C'mon, I'll take you to PineStar. I'm sure she's just _dying_ to see you!" He cackled again as the three followed him back to where Amanda was being held.

Amanda struggled with all of her might, but she couldn't break free of the ropes that bound her. When she saw Bill Cipher leading Ford, Dipper and Mabel her way, she gasped. Upon seeing their sister bound and gagged on the ground, Dipper and Mabel rushed forward.

"How adorable!" said Bill, and snapped his fingers. Instantly, ropes appeared around the twins and bound them together.

"Hey!" said Ford. "We already agreed to your terms. Let the children go!"

"Sorry, Stanford, but you can't be trusted. At least this way, I can make sure you stay."

Bill snapped his fingers again, and Ford was levitated over to Amanda and the twins. With another snap, he too was tied tightly.

"Well, my work here is done", said Bill, pretending to wipe his hands. "Now off to Gravity Falls to get weird! 8-Ball, Teeth, gather up the gang! We roll out in five!"

"Yeah!" 8-Ball exclaimed, and ran off with Teeth.

Bill floated over to the four captives.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in the Nightmare Realm!" he said. "However short it may be."

He cackled as he flew off to meet his friends. Ford and the twins struggled and struggled, but it was no use. The ropes were too tight.

"Great Uncle Ford, what do we do?" said Mabel.

"We can't let Bill go back to Gravity Falls!" said Dipper.

"Don't worry, children", said Ford. "I'm sure Stanley will close the portal before Bill can even get through. Still, we have to get ourselves free before this dimension no longer exists."

"But even if we do, we won't have a portal to go through", said Dipper.

"We're trapped no matter what we do!" said Mabel. "What's the point of even trying to escape?"

Suddenly, Amanda remembered something. Before she had left for Gravity Falls, she had received a mail-order gift: A small credit card knife. It had seemed like a stupid idea at the time, but now she was grateful to have received it. The knife was in her boot! Unable to reach it, she tried to say something to her twin siblings.

"Dipper!" said Mabel. "I think Amanda's trying to say something!"

Amanda nodded, and mumbled something else.

"We have to get that gag off", said Dipper. "Mabel, help me move closer to her."

With effort, the twins scooted closer to their older sister. Dipper, being the closest to her, reached for the gag.

"Come on...just a little further...got it!"

His fingers grasped the gag and ripped it off.

"There's a knife!" Amanda immediately burst out. "I have a small knife wedged in my boot!"

She pulled her legs closer to Dipper, who immediately reached into her boot and dug around for the knife. He soon pulled out a black card.

"Huh? Amanda, is this some kind of joke to you?"

"Flip it around!"

Noticing the edges of the card, Dipper pulled down the corner of the card and revealed the blade hidden underneath.

"That's it! Now cut yourselves free!"

The boy nodded and set to work. Within a few minutes. he and Mabel were free. Mabel started untying Amanda while Dipper ran over to Ford. After a few more minutes, everyone was free.

"And Mom and Dad laughed at me for asking for that free gift in the mail", said Amanda. "Wait'll I tell them it saved our lives."

Dipper handed the credit card knife back to her and she tucked it back into her boot.

"Any idea how to get out of here?"

Ford checked his watch.

"That's odd", he said. "According to my readings, the portal we came through is still open."

"Bill must have gotten past Grunkle Stan!" said Dipper. "That means the invasion has started all over again!"

"Perfect", said Mabel.

"We can focus on defeating Bill later",said Ford. "Right now, we need to get back to the portal and get out of here."

BANG! The sky turned dark, and the ground began to crumble beneath them.

"AND FAST!" said Ford. "Come on!"

They ran towards the direction they came in as fast as they could. Soon, they saw the portal in front of them.

"Hurry!" said Ford. "We're almost there!"

Amanda made sure her siblings were right with her as she ran. She gasped as a crack in the ground caught up with them.

"Dipper! Mabel!" she shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. The ground opened up beneath them, and they fell into a hole.

"NO!" Amanda raced over to them and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Dipper holding on to the side with one hand. Mabel was dangling on his left leg.

"Hold on!" said Amanda. "I'll pull you up! Give me your hand!"

"If I let go, we'll fall!" said Dipper as his hat flew off.

"No, you won't!" said Amanda. "I'm not gonna let that happen! I'll die before I let anything happen to you or Mabel!"

She stuck out her hand.

"I've got you. I promise."

After a moment of hesitation, Dipper grabbed her hand. Wincing at the sudden pressure on her side, Amanda grunted as she tried to pull Dipper and Mabel out of the hole.

"It's too much weight!" she said. "I can't get you up!"

Amanda screamed as the pain in her side became too much to bare. As she began to lose her grip, a six-fingered hand grasped onto hers.

"On the count of three!" said Ford. "One...two...three!"

Screaming with effort, Amanda pulled up Dipper and Mabel. They collapsed beside her, all of them breathing heavily. Amanda groaned.

"You guys okay?" she winced.

"Yeah", said Dipper.

"We'll be fine", said Mabel.

Amanda turned to Ford.

"Thanks."

He nodded. A second hole began to open.

"Come on!" Amanda pushed her siblings up and ahead of her. "We have to get to the portal!"

The four of them continued to run. A great rumbling noise sounded behind them. Amanda stole a glance back and gasped. Everything was being swept away by a big white wave, disappearing into nothingness.

"RUN FOR IT!" she screamed, and pushed on. Ford was the first to reach the portal, and he stepped through.

"Hurry, children!" he said, beckoning them in. "Come on!"

Dipper and Mabel jumped through.

"Come on, Amanda!" said Dipper. "You can make it!"

But the fresh pain in her side was slowing her down. Amanda huffed and puffed, but she kept sprinting as fast as she could. The wave was almost upon her, swallowing up the ground just behind her.

"AMANDA!" Mabel screamed.

With a yell, Amanda dove for it. Ford shut down the portal as she collapsed to the floor with a thud. Dipper and Mabel raced over to their sister, who was gasping and wheezing.

"Amanda!" Dipper exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Amanda gave him a weak thumbs-up, still struggling to breathe. Ford got out a heavy metal case and pulled out a large weapon.

"What is that thing?" said Dipper.

"This is my back-up plan to beat Bill", said Ford. "It's a disintegration gun. It can instantly destroy Bill, but it's only good for one shot."

"Then we have to get Bill and his buddies all in one place", said Amanda. "It's the only way to defeat him."

"Hey", said Mabel. "Where's Grunkle Stan?"

The four instantly froze, and then ran upstairs. Stan was lying on the ground unconscious on the front porch, his baseball bat in hand. Ford instantly leaned down to take his pulse.

"He's alive", he announced. "Bill must have knocked him out."

"WHOA", Amanda exclaimed. " _Someone's_ been busy."

Gravity Falls was in shambles. Monsters and Eye Bats littered the streets, terrorizing any remaining locals. Multiple buildings had either been knocked down or were on fire. Inanimate objects, like the water tower, had been animated and were now walking around on legs or had sharp teeth or both. Bill's giant pyramid castle was once again hovering above the ground.

"Oh, man", said Dipper. "This is even worse than it was before."

"That means Bill will be even more difficult to reach", said Ford. "Literally. That floating pyramid is too high."

"Maybe we could ask the gnomes for help", said Mabel.

"Yeah!" said Dipper. "If they band together, they can make one big gnome and help us reach the pyramid!"

"Gnomes?" said Amanda.

"It's perfect!" said Ford.

"But how do we get their attention without being caught?" said Amanda. "There are Eye Bats everywhere!"

"In times of crisis, gnomes like to hide in the place they think will be the most safe", said Ford. "However, gnomes are not the brightest of creatures, so they couldn't have gone very far."

Amanda went over to a tree, looked up and kicked it. There was a yell as the leader of the gnomes fell to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he said. "Why, I oughtta...oh-ho-ho, well, hello, gorgeous! If you've come to ask me to be yours, I already am!"

"Oh, give me a break!" Amanda said, rolling her eyes. She picked him up by his pointy hat.

"This who you're looking for?"

"Yes, that's him", said Dipper.

Amanda nodded and dropped him.

"Playing hard to get, huh, sweetheart?" said the gnome. "Ooh, I like 'em feisty!"

Amanda once again rolled her eyes and stepped away as Mabel went up to him.

"Oh, it's you. You had your chance, Mabel. I've moved on."

He winked at Amanda, who pretended to gag.

"Cut it out with the flirting", said Mabel. "Dipper and I need your help."

"I might be able to assist you with your problem", said the gnome, "provided you do something for me in return."

Dipper groaned.

"What do you want?"

"For that pretty dame over there to be our new Gnome Queen."

"Okay, that does it!"

Amanda stormed over to the gnome and grabbed him by the front, hoisting him into the air.

"First of all, I'm not interested. Second, this is a very serious situation. Now you can either help us now, or I will _seriously_ make you regret it. Have I made myself clear?"

The gnome nodded and gulped.

"Good."

Amanda dropped him unceremoniously.

"You go, sister!" said Mabel.

"Oh, so she's related to you?" said the gnome. "That figures. Alright, what can I do for you?"

"Call out your buddies", said Dipper. "We've got a job for you."

Soon, a ten-foot gnome creature stood in front of them.

"Excellent", said Ford. "Dipper, I want you and your sister to come with me. Amanda, you stay here with Stanley."

"If you think I'm leaving my brother and sister for a second-"

"Amanda, please", said Dipper. "You're already hurt. I can't bare to see it happen again."

"We'll be fine, Amanda", said Mabel.

"Yeah", said Dipper. "We've beaten Bill before-"

"-and we'll beat him again!" said Mabel.

Amanda sighed and nodded, pulling them in for a hug.

"You two keep each other safe", she said, and let them go. Ford, Dipper and Mabel climbed onto the gnomes' giant outstretched palm and were lifted into the air. Amanda watched as they moved closer to the pyramid. Just then, she heard a moan. Grunkle Stan, who had been laid out on the front porch bench, was starting to stir. She immediately ran to care for him.

"Come on, Dipper", Ford whispered. "Just a little further."

The three of them were right outside the pyramid with Ford having already climbed in through a triangular window. He reached for Dipper's hand and pulled him inside. Once he was in, Dipper reached out and pulled Mabel through.

"Tell your sister to call me if she ever changes her mind", said the head gnome before they all dispersed and ran off. Dipper gasped.

"They're coming!" he whispered.

"Quick, get down!" whispered Ford, and pulled them behind a triangular statue. The three of them watched as Bill paced in the air in front of his monster friends.

"Alright", he said. "Can anyone tell me why we can't seem to get past the borders of this STUPID HICKTOWN?!"

The monsters cowered in fear as he turned red.

"We can't begin our world conquest if we can't even get out of here!" Bill sighed. "I'm starting to miss an old scientist friend of mine. If only I hadn't abandoned him in the Nightmare Realm, which is probably gone by now. At least then, I might be able to get some answers instead of being stuck here with you losers!"

"Children, I have an idea", said Ford. "Stay hidden until I signal you."

"What?!" Dipper whispered. "Great Uncle Ford-"

"When the time is right, I want you to fire this gun", said Ford, handing him the weapon. "I know you can do it, Dipper. I believe in you."

Ford got up from his hiding place and stood out in the open.

"Boss, look!" said 8-Ball.

Bill turned to see him.

"Gee, Bill", said Ford. "I had no idea you cared that much."

"Stanford, my old friend!" said Bill. "So glad you survived! But where are those pesky brats you're somehow related to?"

"I ditched 'em", said Ford. "I'd like to join you, Bill. You were my friend once, and I'd like us to be friends again."

"Well", said Bill, "with that sixth finger on each hand, you'd fit right in with my pack of freaks. Okay, Stanford, you've got yourself a deal. Now how about you tell me why we can't seem to get past the barrier around Gravity Falls?"

"Be happy to, buddy. Let's just go over here and talk."

Ford led him over to his throne made out of frozen people.

"Alright, Fordsie, lay it on me", said Bill, taking a seat. "How can we get out?"

"It's quite simple, really", said Ford. "It's just a matter of-NOW, DIPPER!"

Dipper pulled the trigger, and a giant beam of light shot out. It hit all of Bill's friends, instantly disintegrating them.

"What?!" Bill was outraged. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

He blasted Ford into the wall.

"Now who fired that shot?!"

Bill lifted the statue, revealing Dipper and Mabel hidden behind it.

"I've had just about enough of you two", he said. "Get over here!"

"Mabel, run!" Dipper yelled, but it was too late. Both of them were lifted into the air in front of Bill.

"You're going to regret destroying those freaks", said Bill.

"The only thing I regret is missing you!" said Dipper. "Your reign of terror is over!"

"Ya think so, huh, PineTree?" said Bill. "Well, I don't!" He blasted them both over to where Ford was lying. "First, I'm gonna destroy you. Then, I'm gonna break the barrier over Gravity Falls and take over the rest of the world!"

Red hot energy appeared on his hands

"Any last words, Pines family?"

BAM! Two giant horns suddenly broke through the wall behind them.

"WHAT?!"

Gompers the goat, now monstrous, stuck his head through the new hole. Riding on either horn were Grunkle Stan and Amanda.

"Like I told you before", said Amanda, "NO ONE threatens my family." Grunkle Stan launched himself at Bill.

"LEFT HOOK!" he yelled as he landed on his face and punched him. Dipper and Mabel took advantage of the distraction and helped Ford over to the discarded weapon.

"Great Uncle Ford, I am so sorry I missed", said Dipper.

"Never mind that now, Dipper", said Ford. "The weapon is shot. We need a new plan, and fast."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

They all turned to see Amanda standing next to them.

"If I'm not mistaken, Bill gained physical form when he came into our world", she said.

"Yes, that's correct", said Ford.

"Well, that must mean that he has skin and bones now, which makes him just like us, aside from his demon powers. And if he has skin and bones, he's sure to have a heart, which means…"

She held up her credit card knife.

"...he can be killed", said Ford. "Of course! Bill is no longer impervious to physical harm! Brilliant! If Stanley can keep him distracted long enough, one of us can sneak up behind Bill and stab his heart!"

"It's my knife", said Amanda, "and I'm not gonna let anything else happen to you guys. I'll do it."

"Amanda, no!" said Dipper.

"It's too dangerous!" said Mabel.

Amanda put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You guys have put yourselves in enough danger already", she said. "I'm not letting you put yourselves at risk anymore."

With one last look, she ran off. Ford, Dipper and Mabel watched nervously as she raced toward Bill.

"That's enough!" he was saying as Grunkle Stan continued to hit him. "ENOUGH!"

Grunkle Stan was blasted off of him. Bill looked to see Amanda leaping onto him, knife at the ready. She screamed.

"DIE, DREAM DEMON!"

Amanda plunged the knife into his heart. Bill cried out, and his eye rolled into the back of his head. Amanda fell to the ground, her bloodied knife clutched in her palm. To her horror, she watched as the dream demon's skin turned inside out, and then began to disappear completely.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Bill screamed as he was erased from existence. Finally, only his eye remained. It blinked one last time before it disappeared as well.

"Ha-ha!" Dipper exclaimed. "You did it! Amanda, you did it!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Maybe we should get out of here now", said Mabel.

"Agreed", said Ford. "Let's move!"

The Pines family quickly climbed aboard the goat.

"Onward, Gompers!" said Mabel. "Hyah!"

With a loud bleat, the giant goat pulled its head out of the pyramid and ran off. The giant castle fell from the sky and landed with a crash. As the dust cleared, the Pines family got off of Gompers and ran over to its remains. People who had been frozen appeared from the debris, seemingly unharmed. There was a flash of light, and Lil Gideon appeared before them.

"Oh, my", he said. "What happened here?"

He squealed in fear as he saw Amanda staring at him with daggers, and he laughed nervously.

"Any way y'all can forgive widdle ol' me?"

Amanda smirked at him, and then punched his daylights out.

"Not in a million years", she said.

"Durland!" Sheriff Blubbs called out as he was reunited with his beloved deputy. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I was a statue!" said Durland.

"Hey, look!" said Lazy Susan. "It's the people who saved us!"

The townsfolk gasped and then began to cheer.

"Wait a minute", said Tyler. "Who's that?"

Everyone turned to look at Ford.

"I can explain, folks", said Grunkle Stan. "This is Stanford Pines, the _real_ Stanford Pines...my brother."

The townsfolk gasped again.

"Then who are _you_?" said Lazy Susan.

"My name is Stanley Pines. I've been impersonating my brother ever since he disappeared through a portal 30 years ago. The weird gravitational fluxes were my fault. I was...just trying to get him back. If you want to arrest me, I totally understand."

"Arrest you?" said Sheriff Blubbs. "Why would I arrest one of the people who helped reunite me with my precious Deputy Durland? If anything, I'll thank you!"

The townsfolk slowly nodded their agreement.

"Yeah!" said Manly Dan. "Three cheers for the Pines family!"

Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Ford and Amanda were all hoisted up onto people's shoulders.

"PINES! PINES! PINES! PINES!"

 **August 31**

"Go ahead, you guys", said Amanda. "Make a wish!"

Dipper and Mabel stood over their birthday cake with their eyes shut. They blew out the candles as Amanda, Ford and Grunkle Stan cheered.

"Congratulations", said Grunkle Stan. "You kids are now officially teenagers."

"Enjoy it while it lasts", said Amanda.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, guys", she said. "Gotta take this."

She went into the other room and answered it.

"So Mabel", said Dipper as Ford cut them each a slice of cake, "what did you wish for?"

Mabel scoffed.

"Bro, I'm not telling you! Then it won't come true!"

"Right."

Amanda came back in.

"You guys, that was Mom and Dad", she said. "They said they were really looking forward to seeing you and that they can't wait to go shopping for school supplies when you get back."

"Oh, yeah", said Dipper. "The summer's over. Time to go back home."

"I guess we'd better finish packing", said Mabel.

"Hey, don't worry about it", said Amanda. "This is your birthday, and you should enjoy it. I'll get your things. We'll leave around five."

She went upstairs to finish packing.

"Man, I can't believe this is it", said Dipper.

"At least Amanda was nice enough to let us stay until the end", said Mabel. "We'll probably never see this place again."

"What, are you kidding?" said Grunkle Stan. "Your sister said she's gonna bring you down here every year from now on!"

Dipper and Mabel, grinning from ear to ear, pounced onto Grunkle Stan as he laughed.

"Boy, am I glad, too", he said. "I'm gonna miss seeing you kids every day."

"Yes, I too have grown fond of you", said Ford. "And Stanley, about what I said when I first got back...I take it all back. You're more than welcome to stay."

"You mean it, Ford?"

Ford nodded. Grunkle Stan got up and pulled him into a great big bear hug.

"I love you, bro."

Amanda came back down the stairs lugging two suitcases.

"Okay", she said. "I think that should just about do it."

Mabel hugged her friends Candy and Grenda goodbye as Dipper hugged Soos and Wendy.

"Hey, don't be a stranger, dude", said Soos.

"Yeah, man", said Wendy. "Now that you and your sister are teens, you're like totally in with our crew."

"I'll try to keep that in mind", said Dipper.

He waved them goodbye one final time as he got into the back of Amanda's green car with Mabel.

"So long, kids", said Grunkle Stan.

"Farewell, children", said Ford.

The twins waved goodbye as Amanda hugged her uncles and then got in the car and drove off. Dipper and Mabel waved at the gnomes as they watched the departing car from the forest.

"I'm tempted to run over that little creep", said Amanda.

Dipper and Mabel laughed until they got to the Gravity Falls sign, which had been repaired. They sighed.

"Goodbye, Gravity Falls", said Dipper.

"Until we meet again!" said Mabel.

The green car drove over the hill and out of the town as the sun set on the horizon.

 **The End.**


End file.
